


Sink into me

by Reddish_Venom



Series: Tempt me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, DJ Otabek Altin, Kissing, M/M, Otabek likes metal, Otabeks part time job
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Venom/pseuds/Reddish_Venom
Summary: Yuri quiere ir al bar -de metal- donde trabaja su mejor amigo en las noches para su cumpleaños 18.Otabek no está muy seguro de ello.Mi aporte para el día dos de la semana Otayuri: celebraciones





	

-De acuerdo, ya sé qué quiero para mi cumpleaños 18 -dijo el rubio tras algunos segundos, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato vacío.

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó el moreno mientras recogía los trastes sucios. Se arremangó la chaqueta y abrió el grifo.

-Quiero que me lleves a ese bar donde estás trabajando...

Escuchó un vaso de vidrio hacerse añicos contra el fregadero y una maldición salió de la boca del mayor. Yuri se cubrió la boca para acallar una risita. Sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder.

-Yura... No estoy muy seguro de...

\- ¡Ya lo decidí! -espetó el ruso tomándose el puente de la nariz con molestia- además ¿cuál es el misterio? ¿O es que acaso es el expendio físico de la deep web?

Otabek soltó una risita ante el comentario de su amigo mientras tomaba con una hoja de periódico los pedazos de vidrio regados por el fregadero. Yuri pisó el pedal del bote de basura y Otabek arrojó el papel con el vidrio.

-No creo que sea tu estilo...

-Ah sí claro, y sí es el tuyo...

El kazajo calló, respirando hondo para el deleite del otro. Yuri apenas le miró, rodeando los ojos.

-Va, no quiero quejas, posibles traumas o por favor quita esa música, eso no se puede bailar -comentó Otabek dándose por vencido. Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria cuando el moreno volteó a verle y retomó su lugar en la pequeña barra en la cocina aún con la emoción brillante en sus ojos. Otabek no quería (ni podía) admitirlo, pero le gustaba perder sólo para ver esa expresión.

~♪~

Otabek había decidido, muy a su pesar, que para poder mejorar sus programas lo mejor era cambiar de pista y, a pesar de contar con todas las horas que quisiera en Medeo y todas sus comodidades, sentía que no podía progresar, no a los niveles que é...  
Otabek había decidido, muy a su pesar, que para poder mejorar sus programas lo mejor era cambiar de pista y, a pesar de contar con todas las horas que quisiera en Medeo y todas sus comodidades, sentía que no podía progresar, no a los niveles que él deseaba.

Tras algunas discusiones con su entrenador y la imposibilidad de éste para mudarse, supo que debía buscar uno nuevo, a apenas unos cuantos meses del siguiente Grand Prix. Inicialmente pensó en Viktor, quien antes le había insinuado la posibilidad de mudarse a Rusia y lo interesante que sería ver su progreso, pero apenas le contó a Yuri de eso, el rubio hizo una expresión entre asco y asombro e inmediatamente supo que no era lo correcto. El ruso le prometió hablar con Yakov acerca de sus intenciones el día siguiente y le escribiría apenas tuviera razón.

Esa misma tarde, después de una extenuante jornada practicando su programa corto, Yuri le dio las buenas nuevas. Yakov había estado más que contento de aceptarlo, e incluso haría la excepción de permitirle entrenar junto al equipo ruso.

Ese año consiguió el bronce para Kazajistán, y colgó la medalla al cuello de su entrenador como señal de agradecimiento, como una despedida.

Algunos meses después Otabek estaba acomodando sus muebles y enseres en su nuevo apartamento en San Petersburgo. Era un sitio pequeño de apenas una habitación en la que cómodamente podría poner una cama sencilla y disponer del resto del espacio. Claro, eso antes de que Yuri hiciera de su apartamento su segundo hogar y tuviera que comprar una cama doble para que pudieran dormir juntos, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Dormir juntos.

No fue mucho después que Yuri descubrió su hobby. Una tarde estaban viendo una película en la habitación de Otabek cuando su teléfono vibró y a Yuri le picó la curiosidad pues, aunque sabía que no era su único amigo, normalmente era con quien más hablaba.

Entonces lo vio. Era la confirmación de un evento en el cual DJ Otabek Altin figuraba como atracción principal, seguido de otros nombres que parecieron irrelevantes en el momento. Otabek levantó la vista del aparato, clavándola en el rubio y ambos se miraron por un momento; la furia en los ojos del ruso. El kazajo sabía que vendría un escándalo.

Y efectivamente así fue, Yuri le pidió explicaciones: cuándo había empezado, qué música solía poner, en dónde había trabajado, si era famoso y Otabek sólo atinaba a responder partes cuando la siguiente pregunta aparecía: era un hobby así que no tenía más de un año en ello; básicamente cualquier cosa que le pidieran, aunque siempre prefería metal industrial; en algunas discotecas y bares en Almaty y no, no creía ser famoso. Yuri insistió en ir a verle, pero aún faltaba para su cumpleaños 18 y no sería admitido en el lugar, ni siquiera por ser el maldito tigre de hielo de Rusia, en palabras de él mismo.

Al final, el kazajo había sido impecable y el evento incluso había aparecido en algunos periódicos y estaciones de radio locales como uno de los mejores del año, resaltando la presencia del DJ principal que tuvo a la audiencia entretenida todo el rato. Y como Yuri aún no era mayor de edad, debía conformarse con los comentarios esquivos de Otabek.

Así que cuando Altin le comentó que había conseguido un trabajo en un bar de la ciudad, Yuri sólo atinó a levantar la vista de Instagram, bufar y volver al móvil. Otabek no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras volvía a la pista de hielo.

Para Yuri, descubrir tantas cosas nuevas de su mejor amigo había sido más que abrumador  
Para Yuri, descubrir tantas cosas nuevas de su mejor amigo había sido más que abrumador. Porque seamos sinceros y es que Otabek con su expresión estoica, pocas palabras y nula interacción social parecía más uno de esos tipos nerds, aunque con estilo. Pero nerd a fin de cuentas.

En un momento, Yuri incluso pensó que Otabek no tenía amigos (ni en Almaty, ni en San Petersburgo) y que su vida se limitaba a levantarse, salir a trotar, practicar, comer, dormir y de vez en cuando leer, pues el mayor ya le había manifestado su desagrado por la televisión amarillista rusa y las películas insulsas. Muestra de ello era el pequeñísimo televisor de 19" que había adquirido, a petición (ruego) del menor y que constantemente se encontraba lleno de polvo en su estante en la pared. Yuri pensaba que su amigo era aburrido, a veces, y era algo que constantemente le mencionaba, porque demonios ¿cómo es posible ser un DJ genial y con estilo y no tener tu Instagram lleno de fotos? ¿Acaso no había alguien, en sus presentaciones, tomándole alguna foto? 

Y con eso, claro que fue una sorpresa cuando alguna vez, mirando la galería del celular del kazajo, encontró una foto de él con 4 tipos más y con... Espera, ¿esas son botas militares? ¿Eso de ahí son... Tatuajes? ¿En su cuello? ¡Y qué demonios con esos pantalones tan ajustados! La siguiente noticia fue aún peor: Otabek, quien nunca dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, escondía un tatuaje desde su hombro y que se enredaba en su brazo, hasta la mitad del antebrazo. El diseño era algo tribal, una especie de líneas intrincadas entre tonos tierra y negros que Yuri no llegó a comprender muy bien. Otabek le dijo muy vagamente que era un símbolo de protección y suerte.

En realidad, descubrir cosas de Otabek era interesante e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Al ruso le impresionaba la cantidad de secretos que su mejor amigo escondía y cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo, sentía como si le quitara una y otra máscara al kazajo y eso era increíble. Tan increíble como cuando descubrió que Otabek también podía reparar su motocicleta cuando tenía alguna avería y vaya que se veía bien haciéndolo. Y no, eso no significaba que Yuri estuvieraa enamorado de su mejor amigo ¿cierto?

Pero esa era otra historia.

~♪~

Desde que Otabek se mudó, la vida de Yuri había cambiado. Solía pasar mucho tiempo con el mayor, no sólo entrenando, sino en su departamento; viendo películas en su computadora o aprovechando las excelentes habilidades culinarias de su amigo. Estaba seguro que en seis meses había subido por lo menos tres kilos, pero también estaba agradecido por el estirón que se había pegado pues al menos podía disimular un poco. A pocos días de cumplir los 18 años, Yuri Plisetsky, aka el tigre de hielo de Rusia, aka el gatito, según Otabek, medía aproximadamente 1.75 cm desde la última vez que lo habían examinado; se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros y definitivamente aún no lograba controlar sus ataques de ira.

El kazajo tampoco se había quedado atrás e inexplicablemente aún había conseguido llegar a los 1.73 con mucho esfuerzo para no sentirse tan ¿enano? Frente a su amigo, pero sabía que quizá en un par de años, Yuri iba a ser más grande, incluso más que Viktor.

Él debía conformarse.

~♪~

Yuri se despertó cuando Otabek se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. No sabía qué hora era, sólo que apenas estaba saliendo el sol y él definitivamente no era una persona madrugadora, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Ese sería el día en el que Yuri Plisetsky cumpliría 18 años.

Otabek se levantó a preparar algo de café para cuando el rubio se despertara. Había aprendido que, si no tomaba una taza de café, se parecería al gato de un meme que le había mostrado hacía algún tiempo, un gatito gruñón. A Yuri también le gustaban los huevos con tocino, aunque Lilia le prohibía terminantemente comerlos más de una vez al mes y sólo los reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Las habilidades culinarias de su mejor amigo hacían que esas ocasiones fuesen aún mejores y Yuri terminaba comiéndose también la porción del mayor.

-Hey, Yura, despierta -susurró Otabek en su oído, acariciando suavemente los mechones de cabello rubio que se desparramaban sobre la almohada- feliz cumpleaños, gatito.

El ruso se removió, tratando de cubrir su cabeza.

-Vamos, Yura, debemos ir a la pista... Ya sabes cómo se pone Yakov, despierta -continuó, ahora enredando el cabello en sus dedos.

-Café -susurró el otro apenas alargando la mano.

-Siéntate por lo menos o te lo vas a echar todo encima -se burló el mayor retirando la almohada que le cubría.

Yuri logró sentarse, frotándose los ojos y estirándose ligeramente. Otabek le pasó la taza y bebió un trago largo del líquido antes de dejarlo encima de la minúscula mesita de noche que compartían.

-Feliz cumpleaños, gatito -repitió el mayor pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del rubio. El otro le miró y sin dudarlo, se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del kazajo.

Otabek rio y a Yuri le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

~♪~

El día se pasó más rápido de lo que pensó. Cuando llegaron, Mila y Viktor, especialmente, les dirigieron algunas miradas furtivas y Yuri simplemente decidió dejar pasarlo porque vamos, hoy cumpliría 18 años. Felicitaciones por allí y por allá, comentarios acerca de su mayoría de edad y posibles invitaciones a tomar algo, ya que podía fueron constantes durante la mañana.

Una, dos, tres, veinte llamadas, muchos mensajes de texto, chats, fotos en Instagram e incontables notificaciones. Otabek estaba seguro que Yakov debió haber hecho yoga esa mañana para no gritarle a Yuri cada vez que salía corriendo de la pista para contestar.

Cuando llegó el medio día, y según lo planeado, Yakov salió de los lockers con un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos y Yuri apenas lo vio no pudo evitar querer que se lo tragara la tierra ¡incluso su condenado mejor amigo se había unido a cantar el cumpleaños con ellos!

Y justo cuando sintió la ira crecer en su pecho, Viktor sacó una botella de ¿vodka?

-¡Y ya que eres mayor de edad, vamos a celebrar!

-La práctica termina por hoy -anunció el entrenador haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

El rubio sabía que una botella no sería suficiente para embriagarlo, nunca.

~♪~

-No es que nunca haya tomado vodka... Una vez le robé un trago al abuelo... Tenía 13 o 14 y quería saber cómo se sentía. Supongo que no ha cambiado mucho -comentó frotándose ligeramente las sienes. Otabek a su lado no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque se inclinaba por la primera opción. Sin querer se le escapó una risita.

-Me alegra que te divierta mi sufrimiento, Altin -añadió entonces dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, feroz.

~♪~

Otabek había prometido recogerlo en su departamento a las 8:30 y Yuri se había esmerado más que de costumbre para verse absolutamente perfecto. Tenía un par de jeans negros tan pecaminosamente ajustados que estaba seguro que todas las miradas se dirigirían a él; una camiseta gris con estampado de leopardo; un cinturón de tachas plateadas brillantes y unas botas estilo militar a tono con el pantalón. Incluso peinó su cabello un poco más hacia un lado para dejar al descubierto una parte de su cuello, en vez de recogerlo en una coleta como hacía siempre.

A decir verdad, hacía tiempo no había detallado lo mucho que había cambiado. Entre el entrenamiento y Otabek, era poco el tiempo que realmente destinaba para él mismo. Sí, es cierto que estaba más alto, que su espalda se había hecho más ancha y sus extremidades se habían alargado más, claro, eso fue un dolor de cabeza mientras aprendía a usar y tantear su nuevo cuerpo, mientras se acostumbraba. Tampoco había reparado en la línea definida que era ahora su mandíbula, y mucho menos en los músculos, que aunque no como los del kazajo, se le marcaban en los brazos. Era extraño, hubo un tiempo en el que se sentía como un extraño en su propio cuerpo, pero ahora volvía a ser lo mismo y la imagen que se le devolvía del espejo volvía a recordarle al adolescente de 15 años que constantemente se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el mejor.

De repente un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos: era una llamada de Otabek.

-¿Hola?

-¿Yura? -preguntó el kazajo, al fondo escuchaba ruido, como si estuviese en medio de mucha gente.

-¿Sí, ya vienes?

-No... ¿Podrías llegar? Tuvimos problemas con el equipo... Bueno, en realidad estoy tratando de arreglarlo y ¡demonios! -exclamó y Yuri escuchó como si algo reventara- ¡necesito un soldador eléctrico! ¿¡Alguien por favor podría cortar la maldita corriente!?

Yuri bufó. Quizá algunos de sus hábitos, no los mejores, se le habían pegado a su amigo. Sólo quizá.

-Recuérdame el nombre, Altin.

-Black Box, aunque es mejor que te dé la dirección... Cuando llegues avísame ¿va? Yo saldré por ti, sólo quédate en la acera -respondió el otro, seguido de algo que parecía ser una explosión en pequeña escala y Yuri pudo jurar que escuchó otra maldición, lo suficientemente grande como para no poder repetirla.

En efecto, no encontró un letrero que dijera Black Box por ningún sitio, sólo una especie de muro ajado y negro donde alguna vez pudo haberse erigido una casa ¿seguro que le dio la dirección correcta? Allí no había nada... Absolutamente nada y el pánico empezaba a crecer en su pecho. Entonces el móvil se sacudió en su bolsillo.

-¿Yura? -preguntó un curioso Otabek al otro lado de la línea.

-Escucha, acabo de llegar, no sé si estoy en el lugar correcto, pero sí veo un muro negro... No sé si es la dirección correcta o si el conductor del taxi me trajo a un barrio de mala muerte. Cualquiera de las dos, sal ahora.

-Espera allí.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Yuri observó a su alrededor. Aquel era un sitio que no conocía de San Petersburgo, a pesar de haber estado viviendo los últimos 4 años allí.

-¡Yura! -la voz emergió de una especie de escalera que no había notado antes y una mano le hacía ademanes para acercarse. Yuri procedió con cautela y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver a su mejor amigo, éste dio la media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

De acuerdo, eso era demasiado extraño.

Frente a él se abrió un pasillo tenuemente iluminado en el piso con luces púrpuras y blancas que llevaba a algo similar a un sótano. En el momento en el que puso sus pies sobre el suelo, sintió la vibración, el sonido de guitarras eléctricas y algo más penetrante.

-¡Yura, por aquí, rápido! -la voz de Otabek le llamaba aunque él no lograba verlo. Tampoco es que pudiera perderse, sólo había un pasillo.

Al final, cuando las luces eran lo suficientemente fuertes, lo encontró, recargado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En ese momento, a Yuri le faltó la respiración y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

El mayor traía unas botas estilo militar bastante similares a las suyas, aunque con un par de tachas a los lados; un pantalón de cuero negro rasgado sobre los muslos y tan jodidamente ajustado que Yuri no sabía hacia dónde mirar, porque definitivamente no había dejado nada para la imaginación; una camiseta sin mangas negra con un símbolo que parecía un triángulo y un corazón superpuestos y un par de cadenas colgaban de su cinturón, mientras otra más gruesa colgaba de su cuello. Otabek tenía el cabello ligeramente hacia un lado, dejando el lado afeitado expuesto.

Nunca había visto a Otabek de esa manera, de hecho nunca se lo había imaginado más allá de las chaquetas de cuero y en general, su ropa negra. Pero allí estaba, de pie frente a él, ladeando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios ante la expresión del menor.; con los músculos de sus brazos marcados, el tatuaje que adornaba el izquierdo parecía resplandecer con las luces e incluso a Yuri le pareció que sus ojos estaban delineados... Se veía tan jodidamente sexy...

Que probablemente se había olvidado de respirar.

-Respira, Yura -sugirió entre una risita, irguiéndose -esto apenas es el principio -y con ello le extendió la mano.

Yuri la tomó sin dudar y se dejó guiar al interior del bar, no muy seguro de lo que podía encontrar.

Y es que nada, absolutamente nada lo haría estar preparado para lo que vio.

Bueno, quizá sí había acertado con el expendio físico de la deep web, sólo en eso.

El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que pudo imaginar desde el exterior, casi igual de grande a su pista de hielo y estaba totalmente abarrotado. Había luces púrpuras y azules refulgiendo sobre los cuerpos danzantes y las paredes negras, mientras luces blancas y rojas constantemente iluminaban al DJ que se encontraba unos metros por encima; un tipo alto que casualmente Yuri reconoció en aquella fotografía. La barra de licores estaba justo a la entrada, una mesa de mármol negro y blanco atravesada por un soporte de metal que conectaba en la parte superior con un dispensador de copas y vasos de las formas más extrañas que alguna vez vio: cráneos, manos, incluso jeringas. En las licoreras pudo divisar, aunque muy vagamente, botellas alargadas y coloridas, que supuso podrían ser para cócteles, whisky, coñac, cervezas y vinos. La mujer al mando; una chica alta, bastante muy pálida, de cabellos verdes y ojos muy maquillados, le dedicó un guiño, invitándole a tomar asiento frente a ella. Otabek gruñó y le haló entre el tumulto.

Quizá entre el afán con el que el moreno lo llevaba o la incapacidad de coordinar su cuerpo, chocó contra alguien, dispuesto a reñirle cuando se halló frente a una chica probablemente de su edad, aunque mucho más baja, quien llevaba una bandeja que apenas pudo sostener en el aire. Yuri fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que vaciara sus contenidos. La chica le miró apenas y se sonrió cuando el ruso finalmente reparó en ella. De acuerdo, no en ella como tal, en su cuerpo, quizá más en su ropa. Llevaba un top de cuero ajustado y unos pantaloncitos tan cortos que él se preguntó si acaso con ello podía llevar ropa interior. Sus piernas estaban tatuadas y apenas las cortaban las largas botas negras de plataforma que llevaba. Yuri tragó ruidosamente cuando ella le miró de reojo y siguió su camino. De repente fue consciente también de que había más mujeres vestidas como ella y... Momento ¿hombres? Definitivamente debían ser hombres si no llevaban nada en la parte superior...

El rubio estaba lejos de imaginar lo que vería más adelante, bueno, en realidad en el techo. En cada esquina colgaba una jaula negra, ajada y que se balanceaba aparentemente vacía, pensó, hasta cuando un brazo fino se asomó por entre las rejas y la conmoción lo hizo detenerse de repente. En la jaula había una mujer, bailando... Desnuda. Lo mismo se repitió con las siguientes tres. Yuri miró a Otabek quien se detuvo ante la reacción del rubio y apenas encogió los hombros. En realidad, él ya estaba acostumbrado. Aunque si debía confesarlo, para él fue demasiado también.

Entonces fue cuando reparó en las personas que le rodeaban y el ambiente quizá tuvo sentido, en un rincón remoto de su existencia lógica, en la que, Otabek, su mejor amigo y patinador sobre hielo de Kazajistán, era el DJ de un bar de metal.

El kazajo se echó a reír al ver la realización en los ojos del menor. Yuri apretó la mano que sostenía en un vago intento por creer que todo era real y no un sueño. O más bien una extraña mezcla entre pesadilla, sueño y ensoñación.

-¿Yura, quieres tomar algo? -escuchó de repente entre los beats y lo que finalmente identificó como un bajo de seis cuerdas, algo que había aprendido por la fascinación del mayor por ese instrumento.

-¿Todo aquí se ve así? -preguntó tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Sí, en realidad sí. Aunque a veces hay cosas temáticas y cambiamos, ya sabes -volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Si las malditas bebidas son igual de raras a la mujer que las vende, más te vale no intoxicarme.

Otabek chasqueó la lengua.

-Oh no, ella estaba coqueteando contigo, más te vale no darle razones para seguir.

-¿Ah, sí? -de repente una sonrisita burlona se asomó en sus labios y Otabek apenas pudo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí? -de repente una sonrisita burlona se asomó en sus labios y Otabek apenas pudo fruncir el ceño  
-Va, esto no sabe tan mal -dijo tras darle un trago a la bebida frente a él. El mayor le había sugerido el trago de la casa, un brebaje rojo y amarillo de aspecto y color dulzón que servían en uno de esos vasos en forma de cráneo. El trago se llamaba Archetype y aunque Yuri hubiera escogido una cerveza, no se arrepentía de aceptar la sugerencia.

-Va, ¿qué piensas hasta ahora? -preguntó Otabek cruzándose de piernas. Ahora que el ruso lo tenía frente a él, pudo notar más claramente el delineador negro, aunque muy poco, en sus ojos.

-Es demasiada información ¿sabes? Nunca me imaginé esto... -señaló a su alrededor- y mucho menos esto -añadió señalando a su mejor amigo. Otabek rió por lo bajo- además ¿quién demonios te puso delineador en los ojos? ¿Qué acaso eres un gótico de esos que andan por ahí en la oscuridad?

-Le añade drama -respondió el kazajo sin más mientras pedía un vaso de whisky para él -mi turno empieza en un momento, así que adelante, pregúntame todo lo que quieras.

-Beka...

-Vamos, yo te lo advertí cuando dijiste que querías venir ¿no? El tigre de hielo de Rusia nunca escucha, pero ahora es la culpa del héroe de Kazajistán -recriminó con un tono de burla mientras Yuri bebía amargamente otro trago de su vaso.

Probablemente, sólo probablemente, Otabek tenía la razón. Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

-Vamos Yura ¿quieres bailar? -preguntó el moreno tras beber de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Yuri lo miró sorprendido, alternando la vista entre él y el vaso, pero Otabek se volvió a encoger de hombros tendiéndole la mano al menor, quien apenas dio otro sorbo a su vaso y se puso de pie.

Yuri empezaba a pensar que esa era su forma de responder está bien, no pasada nada.

-Empecemos porque aun no entiendo cómo se puede bailar esto... Me refiero ¿qué es eso? -señaló al DJ, una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano del mayor.

-Es tainted love, de Marilyn Manson ¿jamás lo has escuchado? -interrogó el kazajo mientras lo arrastraba a un sitio en la pista de baile. Yuri negó. -bien, en realidad tampoco es la versión original... Sería imposible bailar con algo así y creo que viene algo de Nine Inch Nails con trance, a él le gusta así -rio, dándose la vuelta para apoyar su mano en la cadera del más joven y juntar sus frentes – sólo sigue la manera en la que mi cuerpo se mueve ¿de acuerdo?

Yuri bufó... Como si no supiera bailar.

Cuando la canción terminó, el ritmo que le siguió era envolvente, como una suerte de mezcla entre bajos fuertes, guitarras y voces en beats continuos que se perdían en las charlas y los susurros alrededor. Yuri se dejó llevar por Otabek y por el sonido hipnótico que resonaba en su cuerpo; algo sexual, feral y alargado, pero constante cuando sus caderas se encontraban o la pierna de Otabek lentamente se abría paso entre las de él. Estaban demasiado cerca cuando Yuri clavó la mirada en los ojos del kazajo, una expresión que el rubio jamás había visto en él... Algo como ¿deseo... Lujuria? Y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios ante tal intensidad. Otabek deslizó lentamente su mano por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar a su cuello y escalofríos pasearon por la espalda de Yuri cuando sus labios estaban tan cerca... Tan cerca que el aliento caliente del otro chocaba en su rostro.

Entonces alguien haló del brazo a Otabek y él se dio cuenta que la música había terminado y quedaban apenas personas en la pista.

-¡Es tu turno, Altin! -le advirtió el tipo que Yuri reconoció como el DJ anterior. Otabek le dedicó una mirada de puro odio a lo que el otro apenas le hizo un ademán con las manos y se alejó, entrando por una portezuela detrás del plató.

-¿Beka? -le preguntó el rubio, algo inseguro de la situación en la que estaban.

-No pensé que pudieras bailar algo que ni siquiera entendías -se burló el mayor tomando de vuelta su mano- vamos, ahora viene la parte más interesante ¿o quieres seguir bailando aquí?

Yuri negó y lo siguió entre la multitud, notando cómo algunas mujeres, en especial, le guiñaban los ojos o lo saludaban coquetamente, pero entonces cuando seguían el camino de su brazo y encontraban al rubio tras él, la expresión les cambiaba. Yuri incluso notó a una chica mirándolo por encima del hombro, pero ¡al demonio! Él estaba mucho mejor que todas esas zorras.

Cuando Otabek lo guio por las escalinatas al equipo, notó algunas miradas curiosas hacia ellos. Las luces azules y púrpuras se habían apagado y sólo el rojo y blanco iluminaban el espacio del DJ. El kazajo sacó dos vinilos que puso sobre los tocadiscos, una USB que conectó a un costado del aparato y un CD que introdujo en una de las ranuras; le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado brillante al rubio y dejó caer lentamente la aguja.

Un sonido parecido a algunas películas de terror de antaño reverberó en el lugar y algunas personas empezaron a chillar y aplaudir, volviendo a llenar la pista de baile. Yuri no lograba entenderlo, aunque sin duda alguna el sonido era un poco más movido y envolvente que el que estaban bailando hacía apenas unos minutos. Las guitarras empezaron a sonar y la voz del vocalista resonó en las paredes.

Otabek entonces empezó a deslizar sus manos por sobre el aparato, sintonizando una cosa allí y subiendo o bajando otra allá, haciendo que los tonos de la canción se prolongaran o el sintetizador sonara más fuerte. A Yuri le gustaba, no sólo ver la expresión de Otabek al cantar las canciones o cómo daba pequeños saltos o se movía en su puesto, sino la música. Era diferente. Otabek también era diferente.

Entonces el kazajo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, lo situó justo frente al equipo, entre sus brazos, ante la expresión de incredulidad de Yuri. Unos audífonos colgaron de su cuello y otros se aferraron al cuello del mayor.

-Va, te vas a divertir, no es difícil -susurró en su oído, enviando olas de pánico y placer por la espina dorsal del ruso. En algún momento Yuri asintió, inseguro de qué hacer, cuando las manos expertas de Otabek se situaron encima de las suyas al deslizar el sintetizador al nivel más alto y otros chillidos de emoción se hicieron oír en el lugar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres la atracción principal, Altin -se burló el menor al observar la multitud animada saltando en la pista.

-No en realidad -respondió el otro entre risas, un tono más alto de lo usual por su cercanía a los grandes bafles que les rodeaban- me quedé en los noventas y los dos mil así que a la gente le gusta.

-¿Qué es esto? -señaló el rubio a los vinilos que giraban frente a ambos.

-Rob Zombie. Es mi favorito.

Yuri rio por lo bajo, balanceándose ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

-Suena bien.

-Es Rob Zombie -añadió el kazajo apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cadera del ruso – es un clásico.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-Dragula.

-Me gusta -dijo atreviéndose a bajarle un poco al sintetizador.

-Este botón de aquí -señaló el kazajo a un rectángulo bajo uno de los dos vinilos- ambas canciones se van a mezclar ¿quieres intentar?

-Depende ¿qué tienes en el otro?

-Nada radicalmente diferente como para arruinar tu début como DJ, es algo de trance.

Yuri enarcó una ceja, como retándole, y oprimió el botón mientras el mayor subía el controlador de tono un poco. La voz se perdió un poco entre los beats rápidos del trance y la gente empezó a saltar más alto cuando Yuri subió un par de decibeles los controles de sonido.

Otabek se mordió el labio para no reír... Aunque quizá también para calmar la urgencia de besar al rubio.

-¿Lo disfrutas, Altin? -le preguntó el ruso enmascarando un gesto de pura diversión.

-Probablemente -las carcajadas de Otabek estallaron cuando se acabó la canción y pudo escuchar aplausos desde la pista. El kazajo tomó un micrófono entre sus manos que Yuri no había notado antes y detuvo la siguiente mezcla.

-¿La están pasando bien? -preguntó al público y obtuvo vítores de respuesta, algunos silbidos y risas también – en esta ocasión traigo a un novato conmigo, no sean demasiado rudos con él ¿va? -Yuri se tensó cuando Otabek dio unos pasos a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- su nombre es Yuri, nunca ha venido a un sitio de estos, apenas cumple 18 años y es mi mejor amigo – dijo en un tono burlón, con la intención de ganarse un par de risas de los presentes. De nuevo el público estalló en vítores y risas y Yuri pudo divisar a una chica en especial, la que le había visto por encima del hombro cuando Otabek le llevaba. Fue inevitable dedicarle una sonrisa de superioridad y levantar ligeramente sus dedos entrelazadas. El otro tipo, al anterior DJ, dejó un vaso de whiskey para el kazajo, quien le dio un largo trago antes de estrechar la mano que sostenía.

Probablemente debía sentirse fuera de lugar, avergonzado y molesto, pero fue todo lo contrario. El tigre de hielo de Rusia estaba cómodo, con Otabek y toda la gente allí, como en casa. Incluso si habían jaulas con mujeres desnudas en el techo, estaba bien.

Otabek volvió al equipo reiniciando la música con su mano libre y allí, bajo las luces rojas y blancas, el leve movimiento del mayor cuando la música se ponía más fuerte y el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre los propios, entendió que aún tenía tantas cosas que conocer de su amigo y el simple pensamiento hizo que su pecho burbujeara de emoción.

El mayor deshizo el agarre, sólo para pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuri y atraerle bruscamente a su lado. El rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse y acallar el pequeño, pero suficientemente audible gemido que había escapado de sus labios... Y que al parecer Otabek había escuchado perfectamente bien.

El tono de la canción que inició era más seductor, lento y Yuri se encontró moviendo ligeramente las caderas, sin percatarse de que Otabek le miraba de reojo. Era la misma voz, Rob Zombie, cuando el kazajo bajó el controlador de tono y los movimientos de Yuri se acompasaron a la ahora canción más lenta.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Living dead girl.

-También me gusta -respondió dejándose llevar por el sonido. Otabek volvió su atención a él, dándole la vuelta; su espalda chocando contra el pecho húmedo del mayor; sus caderas moviéndose al compás lento de la canción, al ritmo de Otabek.

Otabek hervía, y Yuri sabía que su cuerpo también se sentía de la misma manera. La fricción entre ambos, el movimiento, el roce y el jadeo que Yuri dejó escapar cuando sintió algo duro chocar contra su trasero; los labios del kazajo recorriendo lentamente su clavícula, dejando pequeños besos húmedos que quemaban la piel del ruso. Yuri dudó por un segundo, apenas uno, cuando levantó los brazos para enredarlos alrededor del cuello del otro y doblar ligeramente las rodillas; su espalda baja ahora sobre la cadera de Otabek.

Entonces un gruñido escapó de la garganta del mayor y de una manera brusca, le giró para quedar frente a frente, sus miradas se clavaron en el otro y los labios de Otabek se estamparon contra los suyos en un movimiento feroz, lleno de necesidad. Yuri se quedó paralizado; las manos de Otabek sujetando su camiseta, pegando sus cuerpos y enviando corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal. Otabek sabía a whiskey e inexplicablemente eso había encendido a Yuri. El kazajo entreabrió los labios, delineando los del ruso con su lengua y el ruso entreabrió los propios, dándole paso libre, dejando caer el último ladrillo de su muro cuando ambas lenguas danzaban y Yuri ahogaba pequeños gemidos en la boca del otro.

La canción llegó al final en un último beat y el público estalló en ovaciones.

Ambos se separaron, Otabek dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia y Yuri enarcando una ceja.

-Feliz cumpleaños 18, Yura -comentó el kazajo enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello del rubio y perdiéndose en otro beso mientras una nueva canción resonaba en el lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> La camisetad de Otabek es el logo de HIM.  
> Bueno, es mi primer fanfic en general. Lo basé en un HC sobre Otabek DJ y su gusto por el metal industrial y Rob Zombie.  
> Recibo tomates, kudos, flores y comentarios.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
